End is Pain
by DeathDemonWolf
Summary: A kid is sent to a school. Then They happen. Murder, Death, Destruction and Lies is the truth. Friendship, promises and Morality are lies. This is what happens when Order is lost and Anarchy rules.


**Brothers till the End**

**A boy joins a school. But this is not just a normal school, Its High School of the Dead. Yes I have been watchin D. It is funny and an awesome story. The boy is me (of course) but changed. **

**Disclaimer: OC is mine**

I slowly walked up to the school. I sighed upon seeing school after so long. God damn parents. I walked through the open gates. People were everywhere talking, laughing, enjoying life. I grumbled. Then I see some people eyeing me evilly. Either with lust or… something. You know that feeling when you know someone wants to hurt you for no reason, yea that something. I ignored them and walked along the gravel. I took a peak out of my eye. It seemed I was the only black person in the school. Great.

"Hey Idiot!" An annoying voice called out. I turned to see an Asian boy with black hair and dark features. "Yea you, what are you doing in this school! Your kind isn't allowed here." Ah a racist fan-fucking-tastic. He looked at me smirking. I just turned to keep walking. "Hey don't walk away from me!" Footsteps got closer to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand faced me to see the racist with green eyes and black hair. He was the same height as me but not the same build. "You should show some respect to your superiors!" He screamed in my face. I remained impassive. "You are a piece of trash you know, you should go die in the pits!" Great he is gaining attention to us. The students watched this confrontation, some cheering and some just remained silent pitying me. I turned and started to walk away. The kid let out a growl. Suddenly I felt a punch land on my back. I stumbled forward having laughs thrown at me before standing. I turned. Racist had a gang it seemed. Each looked like thugs you would meet in back alleys but the strength was missing.

"What are you going to do, you can't touch me cause if you do I'll just fuck you up." I narrowed my eyes. Overconfident. I raised my fist punching full force probably breaking his nose with the cracking noise it made. He fell on his ass gaining some gasps from the crowd. He slowly touched the blood creeping down his nose. He sneered. "GET HIM." He shouted at his friends. They rushed forward hoping to hit me. The first thug reached me priming his fist. He punched full force, I just side stepped. He blinked. I grabbed his arm straightening it before slamming my palm upwards sending it in a disgusting position. The thug screamed making the ones behind him falter. I dropped the kid letting him cuddle his arm in pain. The thugs looked to each other.

"STOP." Oh great a teacher. He looked at me. "You get to class." He seethed. I nodded and walked along. Suddenly a black haired kid ran right past me. Late to class? I walked behind. He burst out the classroom with two other teenagers. They ran past me with a questioning glance. I walked just reaching a classroom.

"This announcement is for all students, an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. I repeat, an emergency incident is taking place in school right no-static-." Everyone looked up to the speakers. "Euuuargh. Get away from me, get back." A chubby kid crawled out of the classroom into my feet. He had black glasses with brown hair spread evenly in a weird fashion. He looked up as I looked down. He chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Here have some ketchup!" He muttered and put some ketchup in my front pocket. I chuckled surprisingly.

"It's alright I'm Joey, who are you?" I asked. Just as he opened his mouth another voice whispered

"Hirano!" We turned to see a girl with pink hair and sharp features. Wearing what I believed an extremely short skirt a big shirt with a bow? Okay weird sense of dress.

"Hey Takagi." He replied. She looked at him sharply.

"Sh. We got to go." She looked at me, "bring your friend to." He stood up nodding. We followed Takagi? Was it? Anyway, Haranu looked at me.

"Sooo… no offense or anything but are you new in school? I mean I would have noticed a black man." His eyes suddenly burst open. "I-I-I mean bla-tan-dark skinned man like you!" I chuckled.

"You, my man are funny." I said smiling. When was the last time I smiled? Ages ago I believe. The speaker came on again with screams for help. It cut off after releasing a disturbing scream. I looked to my new found friend. "The fuck is up with your school." Suddenly all the doors burst open releasing a large amount of teenagers. Luckily they went right past us. The voices mixed together so we couldn't understand a thing. We ran forward.

"This can't be happening can it mommy?" said an unnamed hysterical student who stood in front of a man. "It's not right?" The man grabbed his face making him release a grunt. Then he screams as he was being eaten. We ran by the chaos. Whatever the hell that was, I do not want to become one of them.

"Tagargi! Where do you think you're running to?" Hirano asked while running past the carnage. She turned to look at him.

"And what exactly was your brilliant plan?" Takagi growled. I caught up to them after kicking one of those things in the face.

"I was going to talk to the teachers in the vacity room-" Hirano muttered.

"That's pointless." Takagi interrupted. "What do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it?"

"That's a little harsh." I said as we reached the staircase at the end of the corridor of death. She went left into a bridge connecting the buildings. We followed, me behind

"But Tagargi, this is just-I kinda- because of this I-I should." He tried to say only to be out of breath.

"I've got a question for you two." She grumbled out. I looked around for those Things.

"What is it?" Haranu replied. He stared at her back as she turned.

"Do you want to die? Or do you wanna live?" Tagargi seriously asked turning to face us. Haranu and I shared a glance.

"That's um." He turned to look at a body. I looked at it. Slowly poking it.

"He is definitely dead." I muttered. His head was battered in with a blunt object. Either a baseball bat or a club killed this man, thing, whatever. The sound of banging brought me back to the real world.

"They had the same idea as you." I looked at her. She seemed to be looking at something. I turned to see some survivors. "Let's see how it works out for them."

"Sir, Sir." The door opened as a thing burst of grabbing the student in the middle electing screams from the others. Hirano let out a little scream while I looked on in horror.

"Jesus, it's like the whole world has gone madder than hell itself." I whispered. Takagi turned pointing at us.

"You wanna live right? Then stick with me." She told us. Hirano nodded very quickly while shivering from disgust and horror. His glasses fell a little from his face. "Let's go chubby."

"That's some hard bargain, stick with the girl that will save us or go off on our own and die." I sarcastically muttered while rubbing my jaw. Haranu looked at me.

"You are weird, you know that."

"Yep." I smiled back.

"Just checking." He sighed. We ran to catch up to Takagi leaving the growing horde of walking corpses behind us, hopefully. We entered another building hearing the moans of the corpses. I groaned.

"Great more walking corpses."

"Tagargi, I know it's against school rules but do you have your cell phone on you?" Hirano looked hopeful.

"I'm a straight A student, besides even if I had one who would I call." She replied.

"The Ghostbusters?" I said innocently. She turned to look at me.

"Shut it." Ouch harsh much.

"T-the police maybe?" Hirano thought.

"God you're so stupid. Look how serious this is. There is no way people haven't called them already yet we haven't heard a single siren." Takagi patronised us. Hirano looked gloomy. "So now you know."

"The one time I **want** the police to show up." I muttered.

"So this is happening all over?" He stated.

"Gee you think, I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already, but look at how things are!"

"I wonder if we should call the self-defence force or something." While the conversation was going on I looked at the stairs seeing blood stains running down them.

"I wouldn't expect much from them." I looked out the window seeing columns of fire running into the sky to paint it yellow.

"I know there can't conduct any defence or public security operations without the governments order but-."

"That's not what I meant!" She shouted making me jump. Jesus, scary women in Japan. Note that down.

"Well what did you mean exactly?" He innocently asked pushing up to the girl.

"Smooth." I snickered quietly as she pushed him away. He glared at me but I snickered still.

"There just like the police. What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all the city's out there?" She inquired.

"Mass panic." I figured out with wide eyes.

"Listen, there are a hundred and thirty million people, how many of them do you think work for the self-defence force? And what if the same thing has been happening inside the self-defence force." I looked behind us seeing a corpse walking towards us.

"Zombie!" I pointed out to the oblivious couple. They gasped in alarm.

"Come on, we need to go." She ran off leaving us.

"Ah okay!" Haranu stuttered. I just ran like I was on fire. We ran down the corridor with me on the lookout. "Hey, um Joey?" Hirano asked. I looked at him.

"Yea, what is it?" I replied.

"What do you mean by 'Zombie'?" He asked. I face palmed, groaning.

"Have you ever played video games? Watched Hollywood films? The dead that get back up are usually named Zombies." I informed. Hirano nodded. Takagi ran into a classroom as we caught up.

"Okay, we're here, what do we do know?" I walked in spotting a sledgehammer on a wall. "Although I do see some things that would come in-."

"Just shut up you chubby geek!" Takagi interrupted. I frowned.

"That's not nice, you know." I glanced to the side seeing Hirano shake his head. She glanced at me freezing me in place with wolf like eyes. As they say Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

"Lock the door so they won't get in!" She growled.

"R-right!" I shakily replied before running to lock the door. Scary as fucking lightning girl. I turned to see the two stood over a table. I need a weapon I thought. Wait didn't I see a sledgehammer earlier. I turned to see a huge ass sledgehammer with painted white tigers going down it with a black background. The end had spikes on the end glowing shiny with black gloss. I slowly picked it up. My kind of weapon. I spin it, right weight and everything. One weird fucking school, that's for sure. A slam drew my attention to the door. Zombies!

"Why are you so calm and cool and collected, there coming!" Takagi growled. I walked in front of them. Haranu seemed to be building something. "There in the hallway!

"Whatever, you are building Haranu do it fast, things are about to get noisy." I ordered. He looked up at me as I raised my sledgehammer up to my shoulder (looking like a badass doing so) he smiled and nodded evilly. I walked to the door slamming against it knocking over some zombies. "Hah too easy. They probably weigh like nothing!" I laughed cockily.

"Unlikely. Otherwise other students would have survived quicker, idiot!" Takagi huffed.

"What do you mean?" I groaned as the zombies came back.

"If there dead, the whole weight of the body slouches making them slower but stronger. When they grab you they let go of the full body letting the person fall over." She folded her arms under their breasts making them bigger. What the fuck is up with this school and Tits!

….

…..

….

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

They slammed against the door making me pushing me back. I looked up as the horde broke through. "Motherfucking piece of shit door!" I shouted in frustration. I hit the first zombie destroying hits head before spinning catching one in the mouth and ripping half the head off. I stopped taking a breath. Jesus. These things are strong. Another jumped on me. I shouted in surprise lifting the handle of the SledgeHammer. Takagi was not fucking lying when she said they were strong. Two zombies ran past us going for the girl. Shit!

"Hirano!" I expected to hear screams but two dull thuds were heard. I looked to the side to see a zombie on the floor with a nail in its head. This cost me as the zombie on me came at full force.

"SHIT!" I shouted as it got closer to my head. A nail appeared on its head stopping it. "Holy shit, holy shit." I slumped on me. "…Shmmppp…" I muffled out from the floor. I pushed its head off as Hirano helped. The body rolled over. I looked at Hirano, he had a nail gun with….wait the fuck! "Dude that fucking weapon looks fucking awesome on you man!" I laughed. A hand was put in front of me. "Thanks."

"Where did you get yours?" He asked with a smile. I looked at him.

"Your school has some freaky shit." I stated.

"Look out!" Wailed Takagi. We turned to see some more Undead stumbled through the door. I looked to my gun wielding friend.

"Cover me?" I asked.

"Covering." He chuckled. I ran forward smashing the first zombie into the blackboard as another fell backwards with a nail in its head. Blood splattered on me but I just grunted. Four more tripped into the room. I ran forward slamming the handle into ones forehead. It went through into the brain. So I flipped the zombie letting it slip off the handle. Two nails flew just hitting the back zombies. Damn I love my friend! I grabbed the last one flipping it on the floor. It looked up as I curb stomped. More blood, I wanted more. Hirano said something but I ignored him. I wanted more. I slammed the hammer into a zombies stomach then raised it over my head and slamming down. Another zombie in front of me fell to the floor. I scraped the hammer up sticking it into another zombie. It stayed on the hammer not moving. I looked around seeing blood sprayed everywhere.

"Hey what are you doing, you hold some too!" Tagargi gave Haranu a bag.

"Err… okay." Haranu nervously took the bag. "Hey Takagi, can I ask you a something?" Takagi turned while it grabbed the zombie had and ripped it over. I think I might name it Tiger…Yea look at the design; it's not a bad name. I looked over me. School uniform…check….Hammer….check….Shit load of blood all over me….Shit…

"What?" Takagi muttered.

"Well… why are you with me?" Hirano glanced at me with a wink before looking at Takagi….Horney bastard…..

"Why, because I'm such a nice person!" She replied. Haranu looked dark.

"Yeah I can see that! Oh well!" Phew I thought he was angry there. He moved into the hallway while I followed.

"Hey you're on the ball all of a sudden! Something clicking you or what." She complimented. Why does he get all the credit!

"I think I found my calling!" He aimed his gun down the hall.

"Leave some for me partner!" I shouted raising my hammer with one hand on the handle and another near the top. "Tigers getting hungry for more!" He glanced at me looking at the hammer.

"Try to keep up." He laughed before firing. I charged hitting the first zombie with it making blood spurt on me. I kicked the zombie into another flattening it. I swung the hammer like I was breaking a rock, a nail just zipping over it. I slammed down blood splattering on my face just missing my face. I need something to protect my eyes. I looked down on one of the zombies. Sunglasses, I picked them up. There good. I looked down the hall. Three zombies were on the floor with nails in there head. I turned seeing Hirano smile at me. I returned it with a blood thirsty smile of my own.

Takagi tip-toed through the blood. As she passed us I looked at Haranu. I made a piggyback motion then pointed to Takagi. He shook his head fearfully. "Hey idiots." I turned to see her down the hall already! I gaped with Hirano. "Get down here!" I stepped of the corpse to walk down the hall. "Be quiet now!" She ordered. We looked to see one zombie. She slowly crouched behind a tap with a bowl full of water. This action proceeded to stick her ass in front of us. I LOVE THIS SCHOOOOL! I turned to Hirano making some guy motions. This is what I said.

"_Foo you better tap that ass soon!"_

"_Easier said than done."_

"_Oh hell no you are going to tap that one day!"_

"_Really, you think so."_

"_Fucking hell yes you are!"_

"_Awesome if I did."_

"_You better do it or I am kicking your ass!"_

"_Yes sir."_

A wet slapping sound rounded through the air. I just gaped.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Just be quiet!" A whisper sounded in the air. Another slapping sound but more solid rang along the corridor. The wet paper slapped on the lockers distracting the zombie and making said zombie walk into said lockers. (HA DIRTY MINDED GITS!) "Do you see that?" Takagi narrowed her eyes. "They don't even react when something hits there body, the big dumbasses. Their senses are dead! They only respond to the sound." I close my gaping mouth understanding the silly motion from earlier. "They most likely can't see either otherwise they wouldn't bump into the locker."

"Well, what about heat?" Hirano questioned.

"I'm sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to find out. Let's go." Takagi stood up and turned.

"So-so were going outside?" Hirano sweated.

"You think were staying inside…with all the zombies…in small spaces?" I asked incredulously.

"I hate walking." He muttered

"And that's why you're so fat! You need to put down the Wal-Mart Cheetos and exercise." Takagi told him off. She gasped looking at the other side of the hallway. We turned to see a horde.

"Hirano..." He looked at me. "Start fucking firing. Now!" I ran forward hitting one and making it fly out side. "How do you like that you Undead flesh bags!" I shouted before nail fire flew besides me. I hit one leaving a spiked square on its chest. I stomped on its head and flipped Tiger so its handle was facing the horde that surrounded me. I span hitting them out the way. "Run!" We ran with Haranu firing until we came to a room with a corridor to the side. I turned seeing the more zombies. "Fire and don't stop!" I ran jumping and kicking the first zombie to the floor. It was getting up; I landed on it earning a squelch. Two zombies fell to nails.

"If you keep shooting them, how will we learn about them?" A voice said. Another voice said something but I ignored it.

I rushed forward smashing ones face in and elbowing another in the face. I wacked its face with Tigers handles breaking its head open like a melon. A scream cut through my blood lust. I turned to see a zombie behind Takagi. The zombie seemed to appear from the room.

"Oh no I'm out!" Hirano shouted in shock. I ran past him smashing the zombie into the wall. I raised Tiger and smashed down on its chest. Silence grew.

"Lucky I'm here huh?" I smiled.

"Behind you!" Hirano shouted. I turned to see a teacher zombie. I grabbed Tigers handle and tried to raise it but it was stuck. I turned to see the zombie holding it in place. I stomped its head before turning. I was tackled by the zombie. It raised its head and opened its mouth. It came down and bit my chest. I let out a scream of pain.

"JOOOEEEEYYYY!" I heard Hirano scream. Then I heard footsteps and fighting noises. I breathed in slow, deep breaths. Hirano and Takagi appeared in front of me. They looked worried. Why would they be worried? I feel no pain. I look down to see red liquid run along my body. I looked up to see the two teenagers from earlier. The ginger haired girl and the black haired boy they looked at me with pity while another two looked at me. One was blonde with big boobs while the other was a serious looking chick with purple hair.

"I'm sorry Haranu. He's not going to make it." The dark haired kid said.

"Yes he will, Takashi!" Oh…That was his name.

"You will make it, right? Joey." Takagi asked hopefully.

"When you get bit, there's no turning back. You become one of them, one of those monsters." The ginger haired girl muttered. "I should know." Ah so they lost the grey-haired guy.

"Who did this?" The purple girl asked. I looked at her as she kicked one of my 'victims'. I chuckled.

"That, my fine lass was me." I smiled, before coughing. She looked at me with regret. Slowly I reached to the bite. I felt a packet. Wait… I suddenly started laughing to the shock of the others. It wasn't the chilling hopeless laugh though. It was a happy funny laugh. I stood up to the dismay of the blonde hair girl.

"Please if you move then the virus gets in your system faster." She said. I looked to Haranu. Releasing giggles.

"Yo Hirano." He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Remember when you first met me?" He nodded looking at me. "What was the first thing you did?" I said smiling happily.

"I said sorry?"

"After that."

"No offense or anything?"

"Before that." He closed his eyes. Remembering. Slowly his eyes widened to a plate. He started laughing as I did the same. The others looked at us. I pulled out some ketchup showing it to the group. They all froze as Hirano and I laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"That was lucky as hell." Takashi muttered. "So who are you?" he asked most people.

"You already know the school Nurse Shizuka Marikawa right?" The purple girl asked. That must have been the blonde since she looked older. I nodded as the group did. "And I'm Saeko Busujima class 3-A."

"Takashi Komuro from class 2-B." Takashi introduced himself.

"Miss Busujima I remember you won the national championships last year. I'm Rei Miyamoto, in the spear martial arts club."

"Oh and I'm Kohta Hirano from class just FYI." I stood up and grabbed Tigers handle ripping it from the corpse on the ground.

"I'm Joey Smile, recently released from the mental Asylum." I said while smiling. They looked at me. "What?"

"Why were you in the mental Asylum?" Saeko asked. I looked down.

"I've seen something's that a child should never see." I cryptically muttered.

"I'm Saya Takagi. Genius of these two idiots!" Saya proudly presented while pointing at Hirano and me. Hirano spluttered. I just smiled. We walked into the facilty room. They all spread to the respected places. I got a cloth and sat in the corner, cleaning Tiger. Saeko sat beside me surprising me. I looked to her noticing the wooden sword next to her.

"So you like swords." She looked at me…Smooth Joey just smooth.

"Of course I do, there quick, clean and efficient. I nodded. After a silence.

"Sledgehammers are better." She narrowed her eyes.

"Sword."

"Hammer."

"Sword."

"Hammer."

"Gun."

"Swo- wait..." We turned to see Hirano smiling nervously.

"I better go check on Saya." He waddled away.

"You know for a boy, you're handsome." She told me.

"For a girl, you're deadly." Please don't fucking kill me, please don't fucking kill me. She giggled.

"You and I are going to get along just fine." She smiled before walking away. I stared at her retreating form. (More ass, less body)

"Doctor Marikawa where's the car key?" Takashi asked.

"Oh, it's in my purse somewhere." The doc replied.

"Are you sure your car is big enough to fit us all in?" Saeko doubted.

"Well now that I think about it." Shizuka sweat dropped.

"Why don't we use the microbus we use for the clubs away games? Looks like the keys are still hanging on the wall hook." Saeko smirked. Hirano looked through the shutters.

"Hey guys I see the bus." Hirano turned to look at us.

"That's fine but where are we going." Shizuka inquired.

"We are going to make sure that our families are okay. We'll start with the family who lives closest from here. If you're worried about your family, we'll bring them with us. After that we'll look for as safe place and-." Takashi stopped. I looked up after finishing the cleaning of Tiger.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked. We looked to see Rei staring at the TV.

"What is this?" She whispered. Saeko turned up the volume.

"What's wrong Rei?" Takashi walked to look at the TV. The news informed us about out breaks occurring everywhere.

"It's been feared that more than 10,000 have been victimized in the Satoma area so far, the governor has already called for-." A gunshot happens as the dead bodies get up. "Already declared a state of emergency and requested a disaster relief. There are gunshots; the police are finally using firearms. From what I can see her. No-no no AUGH EURGHH!" A foot appeared at the TV went dead. Everyone went silent.

"This is what happens when things don't go to order." I said, the group turned to me. "No order, panic, hysteria, murder, death become truth and morality, promises and friendships become lies. This is what happens when order is lost."


End file.
